


Brave New World

by Museohmuse



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 day drabble challenge, Gen, i just like the idea of a really young doctor???, stiles is a fake character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Museohmuse/pseuds/Museohmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Doctor first landed in his new location, he was a little anxious. He had just regenerated into his new form, a clumsy teenage boy with a propensity for mindless babble, and the TARDIS was acting in a bout of rebellion and refusing to cooperate. All things a bit not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave New World

**Author's Note:**

> God, I had no idea this would be a thing. But it happened, and I'm glad.
> 
> Unbetaed for now, but I plan on updating it the betaed version soon!

When The Doctor first landed in his new location, he was a little anxious. He had just regenerated into his new form, a clumsy teenage boy with a propensity for mindless babble, and the TARDIS was acting in a bout of rebellion and refusing to cooperate. All things a bit not good. 

The TARDIS had landed him, without any warning, in a wooded area with no noticeable markings to indicate a street name or town name or planet. The Doctor loped back into the phone box after checking for landmarks or helpful signs in vain. Messing with the toggles in what he was used to calling 'careless precision', The Doctor mumbled, "Alright, girl, where have you taken me?"

Glancing up at the screen, The Doctor watched as the map started to recalibrate to reveal the new location: 'Beacon Hills, California. Time' - the doctor glanced at the corner of the screen - '2012.' He furrowed his eyebrows, mindlessly fingering a couple levers. "What could be going on in 2012 in California?" 

//

The Doctor found himself strolling the side of the road after leaving his TARDIS in search of civilization. The forest, though beautiful in its own right, did not seem to harbor any wrongness - but, the readings from the sonic screwdriver did suggest something (or things) were out and about in the forest, so The Doctor made sure he'd keep an eye on it. 

A crunching sound startled The Doctor out of his absentminded strolling, turning slightly to see a car decorated with 'Beacon Hills Police Department' on its side pulling over so it sidled beside him. The driver parked the car before stepping outside, smiling warmly at The Doctor.

"Hey there, son," the man greeted kindly. "Can I ask what you're doing around here?" It took The Doctor a moment to realize that he was being addressed by this man - the Sheriff, as the badge the man wore on his uniform pronounced. 

"I'm The Doc - uh." The Doctor realized that no man would ever address him as 'The Doctor'; and being a youth, there'd be the nasty problem with parents or legal guardians and homes and all very not good things. The Sheriff was looking at him questioningly, prompting The Doctor to think fast. 

"I'm your nephew!"' 

The Sheriff's eyes shot up, scrutinizing The Doctor with a piercing gaze. "My nephew, you say? Who're your parents?" 

Of course, this dance. "Uh, your sister Beth and her husband Rob. They sent me here to meet up with you, get to know you. Got a little lost, I suppose." The Doctor silently thanked the TARDIS and her telepathic abilities. The wary look lessened in the Sheriff's eyes, but did not disappear completely. 

“Can I see some ID?” the Sheriff asked, shifting in his tool belt to pull out a small flashlight. 

“Sure, of course!” the Doctor acquiesced, pulling out his physic paper and handing it to the Sheriff. The man inspected the paper thoroughly, even shining the flashlight over it, but after a couple seconds, The Doctor had the small notebook safely in his pocket. 

“Stiles, huh?” the Sheriff asked, the unfamiliar name rolling weirdly off his tongue. 

“My mom is a sadist,” The Doctor replied. The Sheriff - whose last name, Stilinski, gave his fake name a run for its money - cocked his head at the parked car and said, "Let's ride."

///

"So, Sheriff, huh?" The Doctor asked once he'd settled into the house. It was a quaint thing, something reminiscent of the Pond's final abode - but no, enough of them. "Mom and Dad are very proud of that; always tried to use that on me when I misbehaved. Which wasn't often, in case you were wondering. I was very well behaved. On occasion. I mean, I'm a young boy, I need something to get my juices flowing. But nothing illegal, I assure you. And I would know, I'm well versed in the law, just in case. Not that I want to do anything illegal I just" -

"God, you have Beth's mouth," the Sheriff almost groaned. The Doctor let a sheepish smile stretch across his face while he internally reprimanded himself for letting this infant form get away from him. He was thankful that this form had never occurred to him as a child still learning the ropes, he would have been unbearable. 

"It's a double edged sword," The Doctor replied easily. "But back to you: what is it like, being a sheriff in such a small town? You must not get too much activity, do you?"

"Just the odd robbery or fraud, nothing major," the Sheriff responded. His look became appraising and he added, "Why, you thinking of being on the force?" 

Flashes of the Daleks' merciless campaign against his people, of the Cybermen who repeatedly destroyed the families of those who he associated with it - and of the collaborative efforts of these monsters that ruined The Doctor's one good thing - the only solid thing in his life, ripped from him in an instance whose memory stretched across time and space. 

"No," The Doctor said after a beat, his voice reflecting a pain beyond his years. "I'm pretty against violence, actually." He started at the heavy hand that dropped on his shoulder, and felt his hearts warm at the concern in the man's eyes. 

"You all always sympathize with others no matter how little you know," The Doctor murmured, smiling softly. 

"If by 'you all' you mean 'old men,' you can forget about sleeping here," the Sheriff said, jostling The Doctor's shoulder with his once comforting hand. 

"You're hardly old in my books, Sheriff," The Doctor replied earnestly, recalling his recent visit to Persia to check up on Alex (only close friends like himself could drop the whole 'greatness' show). The Sheriff grunted indifferently, but there was no denying the twinkle in his eye. 

"Call me Uncle John," the Sheriff said, a powerfully content light in his eyes. 

"Right. Uncle John," The Doctor replied, a grin coming across his face when he noticed how the Sheriff - or, Uncle John - lit up when he addressed him.

"I'm glad you made it out here," Uncle John said, ruffling his hand through The Doctor's long hair (keeping it close-shaved reminded him too much of the past) with a fond air. "I can tell things are going to be different with you around." 

The Doctor smiled, absently fingering his sonic screwdriver. With his presence, things in Beacon Hills were already different, and it was up to him to get to the bottom of it. 

///

The Doctor met the young boy Scott completely by accident. He was wandering the town, sonicing everything to get a clue about where to start, when he was stopped by a display on a shop window. 

The characters depicted in the dark, gory video game reminded The Doctor of something Mickey was fascinated by, always using the game as a reference for any cool tricks he tried to use in combat. A fond smile stretched across his face when memories of dear Mickey probed his thoughts, followed closely with thoughts of Rose. 

Before he could get carried away, The Doctor felt someone's presence beside him. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" said the boy with an awed expression. "Finally, after a year and a half of waiting, it's coming out." The boy's gaping mouth only accented his adorable crooked jaw, his muddy brown eyes almost sparkling. 

"Sorry, can't say I'm too familiar with it." At the boy's astonished look, The Doctor added, "But this poster looks really nice?"

"Dude." The boy made the word sound like an entire paragraph of emotions. He ran his fingers through his mop of brown hair with this pained expression on his face. "Dude," he repeated emphatically. 

The Doctor could only stare at the boy and wait out his panic attack. Suddenly, the boy whirled around, his outstretched hand almost whacking The Doctor in the stomach. "My name is Scott, and I'm staging an intervention for you."

"I -" The Doctor looked at Scott's unwavering hand, then his serious expression. "The D - I mean, Stiles. I'm Stiles."

"Stiles?" Scott asked, his face scrunching up. The boy was like a cartoon character, his expressions were so dramatic. "What kind of name is that?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't understand my real one," The Doctor said. Scott shrugged easily before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the shop. 

"Dude, I was not kidding about that intervention, it is happening and, in advance, you are welcome." 

"I actually had plans for the day, Scott," The Doctor said. 

"Plans? To do what? What could be more important than playing this game?"

"Well...." The Doctor had wanted to continue his sonicing, but he had no idea where to start, and Scott had this honest-to-God pout on his face that made him look like a kicked  
puppy and The Doctor couldn't just - 

"You know what? Doesn't matter. Pretty sure I need to acclimate myself." Scott's bright smile made The Doctor forget about regretting his decision. 

"Whatever man," Scott said. The Doctor was pretty sure Scott didn't completely know what 'acclimate' meant, but somehow, being the clever one didn't seem important with Scott. 

"Just prepare yourself for the ass-whupping of your life."

///

"So, tell me again when the ass-whupping starts?" The Doctor said, relaxing into the couch with a smug smirk on his face. 

"God, enough," Scott groaned into his controller. "You didn't even know the X-button from the Y to begin with, and you're already sending solid kicks to my balls every round."

"I'm a natural, what can I say?" Scott's glare did nothing to diminish The Doctor's glee. The Doctor set down his controller, upsetting his plate of snacks right next to it. The plate tumbled to the ground, only to be arrested by Scott's hand, the food undisturbed. 

"Wow," The Doctor said, his breath brushing Scott's hair, Scott having literally thrown himself on top of The Doctor to catch the plate. 

"My mom can be upset about messes," Scott replied sheepishly, straightening up. The Doctor caught Scott's eyes, and a jolt went through his body when he thought he saw Scott's eyes flash yellow before shifting back to its normal shade. 

"Those are some pretty good reflexes," The Doctor said, feigning ignorance. "Your mom must be some threat to you, huh?" Scott laughed, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Do you mind if I...?" The Doctor said, reaching into his pocket. Thankfully, Scott nodded, thinking it was his cellphone, as The Doctor had hoped. That would hopefully alleviate any questions. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver, waving it around the air and marking the results within the pulses. 

"That's, er, some phone," Scott said, eyeing the device with intense confusion. 

"Oh, it's just a little thing my parents picked up from the Far East. Really different world over there, you know?" Scott nodded absently as he settled back in the couch. 

"Who are you staying with here?" Scott questioned from behind The Doctor. The Doctor didn't respond immediately, looking at his screwdriver's fluctuating readings. 

"What have we here?" he murmured to himself. The readings looked like something he'd seen before, a reading that came from a creature he'd be very happy not to see again.

"Stiles?" Scott said, his tone implying that this wasn't the first time he said the name. 

"Sorry, my phone's service is really spotty. You were saying?" 

"Who are you staying with?"

"Oh, the Sheriff. He's my uncle."

"Dude, really?" Scott said, his eyes wide. "Man, that must suck. You can't do anything?"

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed. "What would I want to do?"

Scott responded with an equally confused look, leading The Doctor to catch on to what he was saying. "Oh!" he cried. "Teenage things! Illegal teenage things! Right, well, he does put a damper on it, certainly. But I'm not too bothered. Not staying here long, so I can go back home soon and get up to crazy, dangerous shenanigans." 

Scott's face almost folded within himself, he was squinting that hard. "Stiles, you are really weird." 

The Doctor's grin was unashamedly wide. "Why would I want to be anything else?" 

///

After a couple more rounds, The Doctor forced himself to retire, telling Scott that he had a curfew to meet and he wasn't totally sure the Sheriff knew where he was. Scott let him go, after giving The Doctor his number and making him promise to hit him up for a rematch. The Doctor smiled, pocketing the number and waving goodbye to Scott. 

The Doctor's two layers protected him well from the light chill, the clear sky allowing the almost full moon's light to lead The Doctor home. 

The Doctor was intent about going home, really, but the readings he received from Scott's home were worrisome, at the very least. He felt an itch crawling across his body from the desire to investigate more thoroughly, and to receive answers. Something was about in Beacon Hills, something he'd faced before, and was not eager to meet again. But he would not let personal discomfort overrule the necessity of protecting these frail, ignorant humans. 

The Doctor's path, without his knowledge, began to deviate toward the forest. His TARDIS was somewhere within the woods, but every tree looked alike, and the paths - either human made or created by the forest's inhabitants - seemed to follow each other in circles, so it was pointless to seek her out. 

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver, relying on the light once he'd lost the moon's constant presence from the thick branches overhead. His steps were slow, cautious, but sure. He brought up the findings he's received from Scott's house and used it as a detector to find one's similar to it. 

The screwdriver's whirring lead The Doctor closer into the heart of the forest, and further from civilization. The Doctor tried to conjure concern for his ignorant Sheriff, but immediately became more invested in the new screeching from his screwdriver. 

Only a few yards away stood an impressive carcass of a large house. The shell was somehow intact, but the actual makings of the house were nonexistent. It was a heart-wrenching sight, despite not knowing the story behind it. Still, the screwdriver was insistent that The Doctor investigate, so he crept closer. 

"What are you doing here?" a voice asked, far too close for comfort. The Doctor whirled around to see a man around his height with a more muscular build, and a much darker look. "This is private property," he continued once he realized he had The Doctor's attention. 

"I was just -" The screwdriver's whirring was hard to ignore, and The Doctor shut it off. He noticed that the light from his screwdriver briefly lit up the man's eyes, which glowed a deep red. 

Lovely. 

"Got a little lost, not too familiar about these woods. Nature walk gone wrong!" The Doctor crowed, voice bouncing around in the quiet forest. The man's eyebrows furrowed deeper, his face falling further into shadows. 

"I'll just be on my - oh." The Doctor's turn was cut short by the man's sudden appearance in front of him. 

"My, you aren't even going to try and hide it?" The Doctor's hands spasmed with the climbing excitement, but he struggled to appear harmless. 

"You didn't try to hide your scent. It reeks of something nonhuman." Before The Doctor's eyes, the man's face shifted to accommodate thicker skin, elongated fangs; bigger muscles rippled under the stretching skin; claws flashed in the dim lighting, so simply threatening. 

"My, but you are beautiful," The Doctor breathed, taking in the sight with a wide smile. The man's confusion was a laughable contradiction to his animalistic features. 

"You - why aren't you afraid? Why are you smiling?" the man asked. 

The Doctor stepped forward, ignoring the warning growl. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important, young one." The man's stance shifted to one of discomfort, but not an offensive stance. The Doctor took this as an okay to take another step, smiling up at the reluctant lycanthrope. 

"I'm The Doctor," he said, extending a hand. "And I'm here to help!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an author in the AO3 Auction, and I invite you to check out my page and possibly bid on me. I'm writing under the same name as this account, and I'm super excited!! Even if I'm not your cup of tea, I totally encourage you to see if any other writers you know are biddable because this is an awesome opportunity. 
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr as fattomatoberries! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
